


(not) sober

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M, Ngapeth Invitational
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Partitina a beach?» lanciò l’idea, incrociando le dita sotto al tavolo. «Viene anche Tommy!»Un attimo di silenzio seguì la domanda.«Bibione?»« Saint-Jean-De-Monts.»«...eh?»





	(not) sober

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto quello che avreste voluto sapere sull'Invitational e non avete mai osato chiedere.  
> ...scherzi a parte, la storia segue le vicende della Uros/Anza precedente, "Di porte sbattute, aperte e sbattute di nuovo".
> 
> Impacchettato e infiocchettato con un bel nastro gialloblu, eccolo. Tanti auguri, Ness. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, è tutta fantasia. Tranne il tasso alcolemico del torneo.  
> Buona lettura. :)

Era la terza volta che quel giorno Simone apriva la pagina di Google Maps, che mostrava la spiaggia di Saint-Jean-De-Monts dal satellite. Sembrava un bel posto, quella cittadina francese che dava sull’oceano, perfetto per una vacanza o, in quel caso, per un torneo di beach volley.

Si passò una mano sulla barba corta, prima di afferrare la bottiglia di birra e prenderne un sorso, lasciando che gli rinfrescasse la gola e la mente, in quel caldo pomeriggio di luglio a Perugia, nella sua nuova casa. Si guardò intorno, gli scatoloni aperti sul pavimento del salotto, alcuni ancora sigillati, una valigia disfatta per metà accanto al divano. Distolse lo sguardo da quel caos, per riportarlo sullo schermo del computer, sul sito di una compagnia aerea e i dettagli di un volo Roma – Nantes.

Si chiese per l’ennesima volta, con un sospiro, se fosse giusto partecipare al quel torneo, quando il suo scopo non era affatto quello di giocare a beach volley insieme a Ngapeth, seppur il motivo fosse comunque legato allo schiacciatore francese. Perché la presenza del giocatore di Modena implicava la partecipazione dei suoi amici più fidati, Bruno e, in particolar modo, Uros.

Prese il cellulare, aprendo la loro conversazione su Whatsapp e sorrise alla foto di profilo del compagno, come gli succedeva ogni volta che trovava un suo messaggio. Gliel’aveva scattata lui, in uno degli ultimi giorni che avevano trascorso insieme, alla fine di maggio, prima che l’altro partisse per Belgrado ad allenarsi con la sua Nazionale. Erano al mare e Uros rideva con gli occhi chiusi. Simone sorrise di nuovo, mentre un’ombra di malinconia gli scivolava addosso. Non poteva farci niente se quel ragazzo gli mancava.

Quel mese e mezzo era trascorso tra lunghe telefonate, lunghi messaggi e lunghe videochiamate, che avevano smorzato appena un po’ quella solitudine che, una volta arrivato a Perugia, si era fatta più intensa. Forse avrebbe dovuto prendersi un gatto.

Scosse la testa, fissando di nuovo il cellulare, gli angoli della bocca che si alzavano agli scambi avuti col ragazzo giusto il giorno prima.

_Alkora bieni?_

Simone aveva riso a quel messaggio, dopo averlo tradotto in un “allora vieni?” e aveva domandato subito al serbo quanto avesse bevuto, ottenendo come risposta soltanto una serie di faccine con gli occhi alzate al cielo.

Ritornò col mouse sopra la locandina dell’evento, storcendo la bocca e chiedendosi come avrebbe sopportato la presenza ingombrante di quel francese. Sospirò.

Intanto doveva ancora trovare altri due giocatori disposti ad accompagnarlo.

 

Dopo le convocazioni della World League, la sua rubrica si era fatta improvvisamente vuota. Sorpassò il nome di Randazzo e di Spirito, impegnati a Cavalese, e di tanti altri che come loro avevano ricevuto la chiamata. Ingoiò un boccone amaro e passò oltre.

Aveva quasi perso le speranze, dopo un paio di risposte negative – c’era chi era già in vacanza chissà dove, chi stava organizzando il trasloco, chi se ne fregava di Ngapeth e del suo torneo e non se la sentiva di biasimarli- quando un vecchio amico rispose al primo squillo.

«Ehi Tommy, che ne dici di un torneo di beach?»

«Andata»

Tutto sommato era stato facile, pensò Anzani, per poi correggersi e sentirsi in colpa per non aver spiegato neanche a grandi linee i dettagli logistici dell’evento.

 

Arrivò alla fine della rubrica senza aver trovato il terzo componente e sospirò abbattuto. Ricominciò dall’inizio a scorrere i nomi di quelli che non erano stati inclusi nella prima scrematura. Gli occhi caddero su Aimone Alletti, vecchio compagno di Nazionale.

Era sposato da meno di un anno e quindi improbabile che gli avrebbe detto di sì. Premette ugualmente sul tasto verde di chiamata.

«Toh, quanto tempo.» gli rispose Aimone dopo pochi squilli.

Anzani fece una smorfia alla voce del compagno e prese un respiro.

«Aimo, dai, ho una proposta che-»

«Arrivi tardi, sono già sposato.» rise l’altro e Simone rilasciò un sospiro sollevato.

«Partitina a beach?» lanciò l’idea, incrociando le dita sotto al tavolo. «Viene anche Tommy!»

Un attimo di silenzio seguì la domanda.

«Bibione?»

« Saint-Jean-De-Monts.»

«...eh?»

 

«Fammi capire» aveva esordito Tommy, le braccia conserte sul petto e il trolley davanti ai piedi. Simone schivò lo sguardo truce dell’amico e si aggiustò lo zaino sulle spalle. Alzò gli occhi verso il cielo notturno di Nantes, chiaro e sereno, si passò le dita tra i capelli umidi, riflettendo sul da farsi. Erano appena usciti dall’aeroporto e si trovavano sul marciapiede deserto.

«Hai preso i biglietti per questo torneo idiota» cominciò ad elencare l’amico, intanto che Simone gonfiava le guance sbuffando «hai prenotato un volo notturno per risparmiare e poi non sai come arrivare da qui a Saint Jean De...de sto cazzo?»

Anzani boccheggiò, incapace di trovare una risposta, intanto che Aimone li guardava con espressione interdetta.

«Calmati Tommy, Dio santo.» ribatté Simone con aria scocciata «Vedrai che una soluzion-»

«Laggiù c’è un taxi.» lo interruppe Alletti, scattando in quella direzione a passo di marcia, mentre gli altri due gli correvano dietro.

Dopo aver spiegato all’autista dove dovevano andare ed aver sistemato i bagagli, si schiacciarono nei sedili posteriori.

«Aimo, lo sai dove lo stiamo accompagnando, vero?» esclamò Thomas, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, intanto che il tassista imboccava l’autostrada.

«Al torneo di bea-»

«A fare sesso, Aimo.» lo corresse l’altro, sarcastico «Lo stiamo accompagnando a fare sesso.»

Anzani gli tirò una gomitata tra le costole e con soddisfazione lo sentì gemere.

«Idiota» rincarò la dose.

Tommy si voltò verso di lui e ridacchiò. «Cosa non si fa per gli amici.»

Simone scosse la testa, sorridendo nel buio dell’auto.

 

La moquette attutiva i passi sul corridoio dove si affacciava la camera 217. Una volta svegliatosi sulla spalla di Aletti e accortosi che erano arrivati davanti all’ingresso dell’hotel non aveva fatto caso a nulla. Non ai commenti al vetriolo di Tommy che si lamentava di aver speso più soldi nel viaggio in taxi che per il volo, non alle battutine una volta che aveva preso la chiave della doppia di Uros e se n’era andato su per le scale al secondo piano.

Più si avvicinava a quella porta, più sentiva il sorriso allargarsi e fu contento che non ci fosse nessuno testimone di ciò, specialmente lo stesso Uros. Sentiva distintamente la sua voce nella testa affermare come era chiaro che non sapeva resistergli e forse era vero.

Infilò la tessera elettronica nella fessura e sentì scattare la serratura. Entrò cercando di non far rumore, poggiando subito lo zaino a terra e avviandosi all’interno della camera. Notò i bagagli del compagno sparsi disordinatamente in giro e la portafinestra lasciata aperta in cerca di refrigerio. Trattenne una risata, non appena lo vide. Sdraiato supino sul letto, indossava solo un paio di bermuda rossi e aveva una gamba aggrovigliata al lenzuolo, l’altra che quasi penzolava fuori dal letto, gli occhiali da sole ben saldi sul suo naso.

Simone sorrise, afferrando il cellulare e scattando una foto, senza che nemmeno il flash disturbasse il sonno del compagno.

Si spogliò rimanendo in boxer e salì sul letto in ginocchio, scivolando all’altezza di Uros che, immobile, non dava segno di essersi accorto di nulla.

Gli tolse piano gli occhiali da sole, poggiandoli sul comodino e si sdraiò di fianco accanto a lui. Lo sentì reagire alla sua presenza, mentre con un mormorio indistinto si voltava dalla sua parte e gli passava un braccio sopra le spalle. Simone si schiacciò di più contro di lui, baciandolo appena sulle labbra.

Lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia, senza aprire gli occhi, e stringere la presa.

«Sei arrivato» biascicò Uros con voce impastata.

Simone lo spinse appena sulla schiena, sistemandoglisi addosso, una gamba tra quelle dello schiacciatore. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente. Gli era davvero mancato.

***

La prima cosa che Uros vide quella mattina, non appena aprì gli occhi, fu un tatuaggio. Stirò le labbra in un sorriso storto, mentre reprimeva uno sbadiglio e prendeva ad osservare il corpo del ragazzo disteso accanto a lui. Simone riposava pacificamente, il petto scoperto dal lenzuolo si alzava piano ad ogni respiro, la testa voltata dall’altra parte rispetto a lui. Controllò l’ora sul display del telefono e decise che era fin troppo presto e che il torneo non sarebbe cominciato prima delle dieci.

Si avvicinò a Simone, una mano che andava a accarezzare la pelle abbronzata sul petto, in netto contrasto con la sua fin troppo pallida. Con le labbra risalì il braccio e leccò i contorni colorati del disegno che gli decorava la spalla, il sapore salato del sudore sulla lingua.

«Lasciami dormire» sentì borbottare a Simone e gli rispose con una risata, attaccandosi di più a lui.

Lo costrinse a voltarsi, mettendo a tacere le lamentele dell’altro che si fecero sempre più basse quando la mano di Uros si infilò all’interno dei boxer di Simone, che si irrigidì subito, il respiro spezzato in gola.

«Secondo te, dopo un mese che non ci vediamo» mormorò Uros contro il suo collo «ti lascio dormire?»

La risata bassa di Simone lo eccitò ulteriormente e cominciò ad accarezzare il principio di erezione dell’altro con più foga, sentendolo ansimare contro la sua bocca.

Non era una situazione che gli era familiare, quella mancanza di contatto fisico, la voglia di avere qualcuno nel proprio letto, lui che non stava proprio a guardare chi fosse quel qualcuno.

Accantonò quei pensieri, quando la bocca di Simone raggiunse la sua e sentì le mani che scendevano sui suoi bermuda.

«Un mese e mezzo»

Uros aggrottò le sopracciglia, cercando di focalizzarsi sulle parole dell’altro, cosa resa non facile dai movimenti di Simone, che riflettevano i suoi.

«È passato un mese e mezzo dall’ultima volta» esalò il centrale, prima di attaccarsi alla bocca di Uros.

Lo schiacciatore approfondì subito quel bacio, la mano libera tratteneva Simone per i capelli e i fianchi andavano a incontrare quelli del compagno, strusciandoglisi appena contro e sentendolo lamentarsi nella sua bocca, quando le loro eccitazioni vennero in contatto.

«Qui qualcuno ha contato i giorni...» ridacchiò Uros con soddisfazione, mentre circondava con la mano entrambe le erezioni, senza mai smettere di muoverla.

Sentiva solo il respiro caldo e affannato di Simone contro il suo collo, la barba che strusciava sulla sua pelle, la voce del ragazzo che lo incitava a sbrigarsi.

Riaprì gli occhi quando lo sentì venire, in tempo per vederlo mordersi le labbra e inarcarsi verso di lui, per poi venire lui stesso.

Rimase con gli occhi chiusi, il corpo ancora attaccato a quello del ragazzo, mentre riprendeva fiato, senza più la fretta di allontanarsi, senza la voglia di allungarsi e accendersi una sigaretta, la mente vuota da quei pensieri.

«Sai, ad un certo punto avevo quasi pensato di lasciarti.»

Uros si scostò appena, alzando un sopracciglio con aria dubbiosa.

«Ah sì?»

«Sì, quando ti sei rasato la barba e ti sei lasciato con quei baffi orrendi.»

Uros lo spinse contro il materasso con il proprio corpo, sovrastandolo, mentre Simone rideva.

«Ammettilo, ti sei preoccupato.» esclamò Simone, addolcendo l’espressione, tranquillo e rilassato sotto di lui.

Lo schiacciatore alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre gli portava i polsi sopra la testa, sul cuscino.

«Mi preoccupa più il fatto che mi trovi orrendo.»

Anzani rise nuovamente e Uros scosse la testa, stringendo appena la presa.

«Ho detto che ti _trovavo_ , al passato.» lo corresse l’altro «E poi erano solo i baffi.»

Lo vide allungarsi verso di lui, tuttavia Uros si allontanò, schivando le sue labbra e assottigliando lo sguardo.

«...anzi, il ritiro ti ha fatto bene.» proseguì il ragazzo, leccandosi le labbra. «Magari non al fegato, ma di sicuro al fisico.»

Uros fece una smorfia, senza commentare, sopprimendo il sorrisetto che gli si stava affacciando sulle labbra.

«Stai cercando di comprarmi con dei complimenti?»

«Sta funzionando?»

«Forse.»

 

Simone si stava lamentando del fatto che erano palesemente in ritardo, quando Uros lo fermò prendendolo per un braccio, a metà della rampa di scale che portava alla sala della colazione.

«Oh avanti, non dirmi che ti importa davvero di questo torneo.»

Lo osservò con aria soddisfatta, mentre il centrale ricambiava lo sguardo ostentando indifferenza. Risalì i due gradini che li dividevano e tornò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

«Cosa te lo fa pensare?» ribatté Simone, incrociando le braccia al petto e spostandosi più vicino a lui.

Uros stirò le labbra in una linea sottile e inspirò profondamente, prendendosi del tempo che non gli serviva dal momento che sapeva benissimo di aver ragione. Come sempre del resto, quando riguardava Simone.

«Non sei venuto certo per Ngapeth.» replicò Uros, passando le dita sul davanti della canotta blu del torneo che indossava il compagno «Non ti sta nemmeno simpatico.»

Anzani alzò gli occhi al cielo e riprese a scendere le scale, seguito a ruota dallo schiacciatore.

«Vorrei proprio sapere chi riesce a sopportarlo, quel cogl-» riprese Anzani con fervore, fermandosi all’improvviso dopo che si era voltato e ritrovato davanti al giocatore francese. «Buongiorno.»

Uros mascherò una risata con un colpetto di tosse, affiancando Simone, mentre dava un giocoso colpetto sulla spalla di Ngapeth, il quale non staccava lo sguardo dal centrale, e Bruno che era una presenza costante accanto a lui.

«Quindi lui sarebbe...» affermò il francese con aria annoiata,  Simone con un gesto della mano «...quello che ti porti a letto, al momento.»

Uros sentì Simone immobile accanto a lui e fissò con irritazione il sorrisetto divertito dell’amico. Odiava quando lo metteva in mezzo a queste situazioni, specialmente se era sobrio. Respirò profondamente, mentre poggiava un braccio sulla spalla di Simone, che si voltò verso di lui, chiaramente in attesa di una sua parola al riguardo.

«Oh avanti, lo sai che-» cominciò per essere subito interrotto dall’altro schiacciatore.

«-che non durerà fino alla fine dell’estate, lo so.» ridacchiò malignamente Ngapeth, seguito dal brasiliano che sghignazzava.

Uros sentì montare un’improvvisa ondata di stizza e aprì e chiuse la bocca, conscio degli occhi di Simone fissi su di lui. Lo sentiva quasi trattenere un respiro, non del tutto sicuro che l’altro avrebbe tirato un pugno a lui o al francese, se non si fosse sbrigato a risolvere la questione.

«Vivin.» si limitò a dire Uros, attendendo la reazione del francese.

Ngapeth alzò gli occhi al cielo, facendo una smorfia.

« _Tu sais que je déteste être appelé comme ça, Dom._ » gli rispose Ngapeth con aria superiore, una mano poggiata al fianco.

« _Et tu sais très bien qu'il est mon petit ami»_ ribatté Uros, mordendosi subito dopo la lingua, al sopracciglio alzato dell’ex compagno di squadra.

Sentì il respiro di Simone avvicinarglisi all’orecchio. «Da quand’è che parli francese?»

Kovacevic non rispose, limitandosi a fare spallucce, adocchiando due figure che non si era accorto essersi unite al loro gruppo, nel frattempo.

«E questi due chi sarebbero?»

Di nuovo, quell’accento francese mise a dura prova la sua pazienza. Sentiva un principio di mal di testa farsi strada tra le sue tempie ed era solo la mattina del primo giorno. Non aveva ancora messo piede in spiaggia.

«Thomas, Ngapeth.» li presentò in fretta, socchiudendo poi gli occhi e schioccando le dita, senza ricordarsi il nome dell’altro ragazzo.

«Aimone.» fece il diretto interessato, allungando una mano verso quella del francese.

«Nome curioso.»

«Anche Vivin.»

Non riuscì a trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere, in quel momento, beccandosi una gomitata da Simone, che a sua volta sorrideva, e spostò lo sguardo sul francese, chiaramente disturbato da quella battuta, e lo vide allontanarsi, non prima di aver affermato con fare altezzoso che in qualità di organizzatore, doveva andare ad aprire ufficialmente la manifestazione.

Seguì con la coda dell’occhio Bruno accodarsi agli altri due verso l’interno della sala, quando percepì la stretta di Simone attorno al suo fianco. Si rilassò.

«Vuoi sapere che gli ho detto per zittirlo, vero?» ghignò Uros, mentre a passi lenti si avviava in direzione del bancone da dove veniva un intenso odore di caffè. «Solo che stiamo insieme.»

Sentì la presa dell’altro allentarsi e sfuggirgli e si voltò, trovando Simone fermo, un paio di passi dietro a lui, con un’espressione divertita dipinta sul viso.

Uros sbuffò sonoramente, prima di voltarsi di nuovo e versarsi una tazza di caffè.

«Dio santo, non farne una tragedia anche tu.»

***

Un cielo coperto di nuvole li accolse in spiaggia, l’odore della salsedine nell’aria. Simone spostò lo sguardo attorno a sé, osservando la gente che arrivava a fare da pubblico alle partite, i bambini che si rincorrevano, i tendoni bianchi che coprivano i punti di ristoro. Poco distante da loro la postazione di un DJ già attorniato da una piccola folla che beveva e si dimenava al ritmo dei discutibili successi di qualche estate prima.

Vide Uros avanzare verso di loro portando quattro bicchieri di birra in equilibrio precario sulle mani. Simone lo raggiunse afferrandone due e allungandoli a Tommy e Aimone. Il serbo, una volta liberatosi dall’impedimento dei bicchieri, prese il cellulare e lo alzò davanti a loro, scattando un selfie, ridacchiando soddisfatto. Nonostante fossero appena le undici, nessuno non si fece domande sull’alcool che già girava a fiumi. Thomas trangugiò metà birra in un sorso e solo Alletti osservava dubbioso il bicchiere su cui capeggiava la faccia di Ngapeth.

«Ha preso sul serio questa storia dell’Invitational eh.» commentò prima di bere un sorso a sua volta.

Simone rise, per poi girarsi verso Uros che alzò appena il bicchiere verso di lui per poi scolarselo d’un fiato. Il centrale alzò un sopracciglio all’indirizzo dell’altro, mentre assaggiava la birra fredda.

«Che c’è?» scrollò le spalle Uros, con aria noncurante «Ho una partita tra poco.»

Simone rise sonoramente, inclinando la testa all’indietro. «Appunto.»

«Appunto cosa?» ripeté Uros, prendendo un sorso dal bicchiere di Simone e rimettendeglielo in mano. «Anche tu stai bevendo e anche tu hai una partita tra poco.»

Anzani finì di bere e gli allungò il bicchiere vuoto.

«Non sono io quello che deve giocare con un campione olimpico e uno europeo in carica.» ridacchiò alla smorfia di Kovacevic, interrompendolo con una mano prima che ricominciasse con la storia del suo oro alla scorsa World League. «Quindi vedi di non fare brutta figura.»

Scosse la testa sorridendo, mentre vedeva Uros voltarsi con un cenno della mano, borbottando un _Ci vediamo dopo_ e Simone lo raggiunse in due passi prendendolo per un braccio e baciandolo di slancio. Sentì un fischio e un borbottio scocciato alle sue spalle, ma fu distratto immediatamente dalla lingua del compagno che gli si insinuava in bocca e la sua mano aggrappata al fianco.

Si staccò col cuore in gola e si domandò che espressione dovesse avere, a vedersi dall’esterno, e se fosse la stessa che leggeva sul volto dell’altro. Uros sembrava tranquillo, ma quella non era una novità. Però c’era qualcosa. Simone non sapeva dire cosa fosse, ma sentiva che il compagno non era più lo stesso di quando avevano cominciato a vedersi, per così dire. Non c’era più quel nervosismo che aveva caratterizzato i loro scambi, da un certo punto in poi. Era solo tranquillo.

«Questo era un portafortuna?»

Le battute non mancavano mai, facevano parte del suo carattere e Simone non l’avrebbe riconosciuto altrimenti. Strinse le labbra, mentre negava con la testa e spostava la mano ad aggiustargli quei capelli che da poco aveva di nuovo ossigenato completamente. Represse una risata.

«E quando mai ne hai bisogno.» rispose con un sorriso, sentendolo scivolare via dalla sua presa.

Lo vide ghignare in risposta, prima salutarlo con una pacca sul sedere e allontanarsi in direzione di Bruno che gli faceva cenno di sbrigarsi.

Un pizzico su un braccio lo risvegliò e lo fece voltare verso un Tommy dall’aria scocciata.

«Che vuoi?» esclamò Simone massaggiandosi il punto leso.

L’amico alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre si sfilava un elastico dal polso e lo usava per legarsi i ricci in un codino. «Mi chiedevo se dovremmo sopportare questo vostro teatrino per le prossime quarantott’ore.»

Anzani aprì la bocca per replicare, quando all’ultimo secondo decise di cambiare argomento di conversazione.

«Io direi che abbiamo un problema più urgente da risolvere in questo momento.» annunciò con voce grave, lo sguardo ancora verso Uros che aveva raggiunto Bruno e gli aveva dato una spinta facendogli rovesciare per terra il contenuto del suo bicchiere.

«Cioè?» fece Aimone, guardandolo con aria spaesata.

Simone si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò.

«Raga, siamo tre centrali.» riprese con sconforto «Chi si prende la responsabilità di alzare?»

Gli venne quasi da ridere nel constatare l’angoscia negli occhi dei due amici, che si guardavano attorno in preda all’ansia, finché Tommy non dette l’unica risposta che si poteva dare.

«Cazzo.»

 

«Questa va subito su Instagram.»

Simone si voltò immediatamente verso Tommy, che teneva il cellulare puntato verso di lui, nell’atto di scattargli una foto e pubblicarla per il puro gusto di umiliarlo.

Lanciò in mano a Uros la pannocchia che stava mangiando e si lanciò sull’amico che gli stava seduto accanto sulla sabbia, atterrandolo e prendendo possesso del cellulare, per poi cancellare immediatamente la foto.

Si rialzò tra le proteste di Tommy che si scuoteva la sabbia dai capelli e afferrò di nuovo la pannocchia, mordendola sotto lo sguardo sconcertato di Uros che l’osservava con un sopracciglio alzato.

«Cosa?» sgranò gli occhi in direzione del ragazzo.

Uros rispose con una risata. «No no, niente...non ricordavo quanto poco reggessi l’alcool.»

«Veramente sto benissimo.» esclamò Simone con aria convinta, ricacciando indietro il giramento di testa che gli era preso ad essersi tirato su troppo velocemente.

Sentì la mano di Uros grattargli appena la nuca e si piegò contro quelle dita sorridendogli, per poi sentirsi spingere malamente sdraiato sull’asciugamano. Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, riflettendo sul fatto che ad ogni azione umana di Uros ne corrispondeva una uguale e contraria. Osservò la sua schiena, quando l’altro si tirò su la canottiera blu del torneo sfilandosela, prima di aggiustare il telo sulla sabbia e sdraiarglisi accanto.

«Sai che per giocare devi indossarla, vero Dom?»

Simone sorrise ad occhi chiusi al lungo respiro che aveva preso Uros. Li riaprì in tempo per vederlo appallottolare la canotta e lanciarla in faccia allo schiacciatore francese.

«Sono in pausa adesso, non rompermi l’anima.» sbuffò l’altro, stiracchiandosi «E comunque voglio abbronzarmi.»

Simone rise a quella affermazione e si voltò rotolandogli addosso, coprendolo col suo corpo. Si sorresse con un gomito poggiato sulla sabbia e avvicinò il suo viso a quello dell’altro, che lo guardava con aria divertita.

«Cos’è? Sei geloso perché non sono più pallido come te?» gli soffiò sulle labbra, avvicinandosi di più, quando Uros si voltò appena di lato alla voce di Bruno. Simone posò la fronte contro il collo dello schiacciatore, sconfortato.

«Non ti abbronzerai mai con sopra quello lì.»

Anzani si irrigidì, per poi percepire la mano di Uros scorrere dal fianco sotto la canotta, a contatto con la pelle.

«Questo qui...» lo sentì puntualizzare, mentre rialzava gli occhi su di lui. «...può starmi sopra quanto vuole.»

La risata di Simone scemò nella bocca di Uros che si era riappropriato con foga delle sue labbra, una mano che gli premeva sulla nuca, l’altra che gli risaliva lungo la schiena.

Dimentico della sabbia, del sole e della gente che li circondava, Simone si strinse all’altro, spingendo il proprio corpo contro quello del compagno, in una frizione che si faceva via via più piacevole.

Degli insistenti colpi di tosse si insinuarono in quella bolla e Simone si staccò riluttante, rotolando di lato, col fiato corto.

«Dio mio, Anza, è pieno di bambini qui.» lo rimproverò Alletti, alzandosi ed allontanandosi, scuotendo la testa.

Sentì la risata di Uros accanto a lui e gli dette uno schiaffetto sul petto, fingendosi serio, prima di lasciarsi andare lui stesso all’ilarità.

 

Il cielo era ancora coperto, in tarda serata, e non c’erano stelle in vista.

Simone finì la mezza bottiglia d’acqua rimasta e prese la mira, lanciandola verso Tommy, che si svegliò di soprassalto, sobbalzando sulla sdraio su cui si era accasciato un’ora prima.

Rise a bassa voce, vedendolo alzarsi e mandarlo a quel paese prima di trascinarsi verso la strada che portava all’albergo poco distante.

Si rilassò sulla sua sdraio, la mano che andava a cercare la spalla di Uros, seduto sulla sabbia accanto a lui, senza che reagisse. Lo raggiunse con lo sguardo e lo vide con gli occhi chiusi contro la propria gamba, non del tutto addormentato. Simone azzardò un’altra carezza verso il collo, fino ai capelli, in un tentativo di tenerezza che gli veniva sempre facile, ma si trovava spesso a reprimere davanti alle occhiate dell’altro. Sorrise, continuando a passare le dita avanti e indietro sulla nuca e sulla porzione di pelle lasciata scoperta dalla felpa grigia che aveva indossato una volta tramontato il sole.

Gli sembrava quasi inerme in quel momento, stanco o più probabilmente provato dalla quantità inumana di alcool ingerita fino a poco prima. Simone si guardò attorno, le sdraio e le sedie disposte in cerchio quasi vuote, Ngapeth era sparito da un bel po’ con altri suoi compagni della Nazionale e Bruno, chissà perché, l’aveva seguito.

«Ma perché beve sempre così tanto?»

La voce di Aimone lo fece voltare verso il ragazzo che era tornato a sedersi lì dopo una lunga telefonata con la moglie.

Simone fece una smorfia, alzando le spalle, con aria rassegnata.

«È il suo principio.»

Spostò gli occhi su Uros, quando lo sentì ridacchiare e cercare di alzarsi, barcollando leggermente, fino a raggiungere una sedia vicina.

«Ormai mi conosci bene.» ammiccò Uros nella sua direzione, mentre Simone si passava una mano sulla bocca, sbadigliando.

«Questo tuo lato lo conoscono tutti, _Dom_.» si lamentò Simone, con una punta di acredine nella voce, quando sentì vibrare il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloncini.

Sorrise genuinamente, quando vide sul display il viso che rideva di Gigi e strisciò il dito per rispondere e far partire la videochiamata.

«Sempre a bere stai, merda!»

Simone rise di gusto all’esclamazione dell’amico, grato dell’effetto che Randazzo aveva sempre su di lui.

_Oh se gli era mancato._

Si alzò dalla sdraio e prese a camminare verso il bagnasciuga, distanziandosi dagli altri del gruppo.

«Ma giocate anche a beach lì?» chiese Gigi, alzando un sopracciglio «Perché sembra più un rave party che un torneo.»

«È stato organizzato da Ngapeth, cosa ti aspettavi.» replicò Simone, dopo essersi seduto sulla sabbia.

«Immagina se lo avesse organizzato Uros.» risero insieme, finché non ripresero fiato. A quel punto un silenzio si interpose tra di loro e i pensieri cominciarono di nuovo a rumoreggiare nella testa di Simone.

«Come sta il nostro rimorchiatore?» chiese Randazzo, riprendendo la conversazione.

Simone si lasciò andare a un piccolo sorriso e alzò le spalle. «Beve.»

Le frasi si facevano più corte e frammentate e lo vedeva dalle sopracciglia di Gigi che presto la domanda chiava sarebbe arrivata.

«Qual è il problema?»

Simone si passò una mano sul viso, senza rispondere subito.

«Avanti, lo sai com’è fatto Uros.» continuò Gigi, mentre lo vedeva camminare in quello che sembra essere il parcheggio dell’hotel. «Fa tutto il menefreghista, ma ci tiene.»

Il centrale non rispose, mentre lasciava che quelle due parole gli entrassero dentro. _Ci tiene._

Non sapeva il motivo per cui quei pensieri si erano fatti in strada in lui, tutti in quel momento, tutti insieme. Se era per colpa della notte, la culla del dubbio, se era perché aveva passato la giornata a bere e a giocare a beach e non gli importava veramente di nessuna di quelle attività. Se era per quando si era fermato vicino al campo dove giocava il serbo e l’aveva guardato giocare e ridere e spintonarsi con gli altri due compagni e l’aveva visto felice.

Si riscosse di nuovo alla voce di Randazzo. «Comunque se ti fa sentire meglio, qui abbiamo un centrale che è un idiota, e non sto parlando né di Buto o Piano o Mazzo.»

Simone lasciò andare una mezza risata, abbassando la testa, mentre gli scorreva addosso la delusione di essere rimasto a impacchettare scatoloni a Verona, invece di partire in ritiro. Faceva ancora male, quasi più di non essere stato a Rio, un anno prima.

«Non va affatto meglio, ma grazie comunque.» mormorò, sospirando pesantemente.

«Lo so, scusa.» si riprese Gigi, guardandolo con aria comprensiva. Lui sapeva benissimo come si sentiva, con l’idea di essere stato messo da parte che non lo abbandonava. «Appena ho un giorno libero ci vediamo.»

Simone annuì distrattamente, prima di udire dei passi dietro di lui.

«Ciao Uros.»

«Gigi.»

Rallentò il respiro, sentendo il ragazzo sedersi di fianco a lui, entrando appena nell’inquadratura del telefono per salutare il compagno di squadra.

«Devo andare.» lo salutò Randazzo con una punta di rammarico «Uros, trattamelo bene, mi raccomando.»

Simone osservò con la coda dell’occhio Uros che si accendeva una sigaretta.

«Come sempre.» lo sentì rispondere con sicurezza.

«Ah beh, allora siamo a cavallo.» fu l’ultimo commento dello schiacciatore della Nazionale prima di riattaccare.

Simone sospirò, riponendo il telefono in tasca e fissando il mare senza realmente vederlo. Sentiva solo le mani infilate nella sabbia fresca e l’odore acre di fumo al suo fianco.

«Sei arrabbiato?»

Non si aspettava quella domanda da parte di Uros e quasi sobbalzò quando lo sentì parlare. Si sfregò le mani, pulendole dalla sabbia per quanto possibile, e si voltò verso l’altro, vedendolo espirare il fumo dall’altra parte, lontano da lui. La sigaretta accesa brillava tra le sue dita, posate scompostamente su un ginocchio.

«Non sono arrabbiato.»

Non era sicuro fosse la risposta più corretta o sincera, ma non gli venne in mente altro, in quel momento. Gli sembrava di mettere su una questione dal nulla, eppure niente lo distoglieva dal sentirsi strano, nervoso. Odiava sentirsi così, specialmente quando era accanto allo schiacciatore.

«Allora?» insistette l’altro, lo sguardo perso dritto davanti a sé, mentre avvicinava di nuovo la sigaretta alla bocca.

Simone prese un respiro non necessario, incerto anche lui su cosa dire e come dirlo.

«Ho contato i giorni che mancavano per venire qui, nell’ultima settimana.» cominciò con un sorriso spento, sentendo lo sguardo silenzioso dell’altro verso di sé. «E mi sento un idiota, perché tu non sei così.»

Si voltò del tutto verso il compagno, studiandolo mentre prendeva un’ultima boccata di fumo e lanciava via il mozzicone rimasto. Lo vide sdraiarsi, tenendosi su coi gomiti, continuando a guardarlo in silenzio con quella sua espressione imperscrutabile.

«Io sono venuto qui per te.» esclamò con impeto, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Non me ne frega niente del torneo di quel montato del tuo amico, non ho nemmeno voglia di giocare se è per questo, eppure sono qui.»

Allargò le braccia, mentre Uros stringeva le labbra e si passava una mano tra i capelli.

«Come sono?» chiese Uros in tono serio, a cui Simone rispose con un’espressione confusa «Hai detto “tu non sei così”. Avanti, dimmi come sono.»

Il centrale inspirò lentamente, al tono sarcastico dell’altro.

«Andiamo, hai passato la giornata a bere!» sbottò Simone, allargando le braccia. «Non che sia una novità comunque.»

Uros scosse la testa, lasciando andare una risata amara.

«Stai facendo l’offeso non ho capito nemmeno per cosa» rispose caustico, le labbra di nuovo una linea sottile, prima di alzare appena la voce. «quando sei tu il primo a non avermi chiesto nemmeno come sto.»

Simone aprì la bocca e la richiuse, senza sapere cosa dire. Non era abituato a sentirlo parlare con quel tono astioso.

«Se sono qui, se sto bevendo, come ti piace tanto puntualizzare,» continuò lo schiacciatore, fissandolo con occhi seri «è per dimenticare questa World League andata da schifo, grazie tante per essertene interessato.»

Il centrale incassò le parole dell’altro in silenzio, stringendo la sabbia tra le mani, ripensando che in quei giorni era talmente preso dalla malinconia di dover lasciare Verona, dal viaggio verso quella nuova città che ogni altra cosa era passata in secondo piano. Si diede mentalmente dell’idiota per aver fatto ricadere tutta la sua frustrazione sull’altro, quando effettivamente non ne aveva colpa, per una volta.

«E sono incazzato nero, per com’è finita.» riprese Uros quasi ringhiando «Sono qui perché ho bisogno di distrarmi. Avevo voglia di stare con loro, fuori dai campi, dalle gare e dalle medaglie, e avevo voglia di stare con te, perché è un mese che non ti vedo, accidenti.»

Simone si dette dell’idiota per l’ennesima volta, dopo le parole dell’altro. Fece per avvicinarsi, ma si fermò, spostandosi di poco più vicino a lui. Continuò a guardarlo senza dire niente, mentre Uros rifuggiva il suo sguardo, finendo per sdraiarsi completamente sulla sabbia. Rifletté sul fatto che il tempo non li aveva aiutati a prendersi le misure, a capirsi fino in fondo, non ancora, a venirsi incontro. Forse ci avevano messo troppo a trovarsi, dopo essere stati a lungo compagni, senza essere stati capaci di conoscersi bene, fuori dal campo.

«Mi dispiace.»

«Non importa.»

Simone scivolò accanto a lui, per poi spostarsi di traverso, posando il mento sul petto dell’altro, incrociando finalmente il suo sguardo. Si rilassò quando sentì le sue dita tra i capelli e l’ombra di un sorriso rilassargli l’espressione contratta.

«Non mi ero dimenticato di te.» accennò con voce tranquilla.

Lo sguardo di Uros si fece divertito, un sopracciglio si alzava maliziosamente verso l’alto.

«E come potresti, stai parlando di me.» rispose il compagno con aria tronfia, senza che Simone gli rispondesse, ma dandogli silenziosamente ragione.

«Simone dice che Skype aiuta.»

Il centrale trattenne una risata all’espressione confusa di Uros. «Simone chi?»

Fu la volta di Anzani di roteare gli occhi e scuotere la testa. «Giannelli, il tuo nuovo palleggiatore.»

Il corpo del serbo fu scosso da una lunga risata, mentre si spostava e si tirava di nuovo seduto, costringendo Simone a fare lo stesso.

«Primo, il mio palleggiatore è solo Jovović.» dichiarò convinto, interrotto subito dopo dal centrale.

«Non dirlo a Bruno, ci resterebbe male.» lo prese in giro e rise vedendolo rispondergli con una smorfia.

«Se ne farà una ragione.» riprese il serbo, alzando le spalle con aria noncurante. «Comunque...Skype, dicevi?»

Simone ridacchiò contro la sua spalla scoperta, risalendo con le labbra fino al collo.

«Sembra che aiuti, per la distanza. Hai presente, Trento e Perugia?» proseguì Simone, concentrandosi su un punto nell’incavo del collo, succhiando la pelle e sentendo il compagno inclinare la testa, dandogli più spazio.

«Più o meno.» mormorò Uros, infilando le mani sotto la canotta di Anzani, risalendo lungo la schiena fino a sfilargliela.

Simone si accomodò meglio a cavalcioni su di lui, prendendo a baciarlo lentamente. Poi si accorse di una mano dell’altro che gli aveva sfilato il telefono dalla tasca e si staccò appena da lui.

«Che stai facendo?»

Uros gli rispose con un ghigno divertito, mentre faceva la stessa cosa col proprio cellulare, gettandolo sopra la canottiera di Simone, sulla sabbia.

«Voglio fare un bagno.»

 

La stanza era inondata di luce, quando Simone si svegliò. Tirò su la testa dal cuscino, sbadigliando e scoprendo di essere sull’orlo del letto. La sveglia a una manciata di centimetri dai suoi occhi segnava le sette. Sfilò una gamba rimasta incastrata sotto quelle di Uros e si voltò verso di lui, trovandolo che occupava gran parte del letto, un braccio spalancato dall’altro lato, la bocca appena schiusa, il respiro quasi impercettibile.

Simone sorrise, scivolandogli accanto e sfiorando con le dita il segno rosso alla base del collo che gli aveva lasciato la sera prima sulla spiaggia, sapeva che Uros non se ne sarebbe affatto lamentato.

Proseguì il percorso con le mani, accarezzandogli il petto, quando lo sentì muoversi e respirare più profondamente, una mano che andava a posarsi sulla sua schiena.

«Che stai combinando?» lo sentì mormorare ancora ad occhi chiusi, stringendoli come a non lasciar entrare la luce.

Simone non rispose, spostandosi sulle gambe dell’altro e tirando via il lenzuolo. Si chinò verso il petto scoperto e andò a mordere un punto tra le costole, sentendo il respiro dell’altro spezzarsi.

«A cosa devo questa...esuberanza mattutina?»

Lo vide alzare appena la testa per osservarlo, per poi riaccomodarsi sul cuscino con un braccio piegato sotto al capo.

«Ti stai lamentando per caso?» esalò Simone contro il suo stomaco, mentre con le mani raggiungeva i fianchi e li stringeva.

«Hai di nuovo smesso di mangiarti le unghie.» constatò Uros, ignorando la domanda, mentre Simone rideva e lo graffiava appena.

«Ho trovato uno scopo nobile per smettere.»

Lo schiacciatore non rispose, limitandosi a lasciar andare un respiro pesante, mentre alzava appena i fianchi accompagnando i movimenti di Simone che gli stavano facendo scivolare i boxer lungo le gambe.

«Mi dispiace per ieri sera.» spiegò, prendendo ad accarezzargli l’erezione, con movimenti decisi «Non volevo litigare.»

Uros mormorò qualcosa di indistinto, il respiro ancora sotto controllo, fermo nel ricevere le attenzioni dell’altro.

«Mi piace quando fai il bravo fidanzato.» esclamò con tono ironico, facendo sorridere Simone che arrestò per un attimo i movimenti per risalire all’altezza del compagno.

Lo vide aprire appena gli occhi, prima di chinarsi e baciarlo, la testa che gli girava nel sentire la lingua che incontrava la sua.

«Mi piace quando mi chiami fidanzato.»

Lo vide arricciare le labbra, mentre si sentiva spingere appena per le spalle, per tornare nella posizione di prima. Scosse la testa e lo accontentò, portando la bocca al suo inguine e prendendo a leccare la sua lunghezza, senza smettere di guardarlo, di osservare il momento in cui avrebbe perso il controllo.

Il viso leggermente arrossato, le labbra strette, un movimento impercettibile dei fianchi che gli andavano appena incontro, niente lo tradiva da quello che Simone gli stava facendo.

Affondò le dita in un fianco, succhiando con più veemenza, strappandogli un ansito, incontrando i suoi occhi, di nuovo aperti, coscienti della persona che lo stava facendo stare bene.

Poi Uros si fece sentire, non con un lamento o un gemito, come si era aspettato Simone, ma con una frase. Una frase che il centrale ricordava ancora molto bene.

«Sai che non sei affatto male, Anza?»

Simone arrestò i movimenti, rispedito in un attimo a quella notte in albergo in trasferta, allo scorrere della doccia, alla porta che sbatteva dietro di sé, quando se n’era andato.

Scacciò la sensazione che quel ricordo si era portato dietro e fissò il corpo che aveva sdraiato davanti a sé, abbandonato ed eccitato. Per un attimo gli balenò in mente l’idea di rivestirsi e andarsene, lasciandolo in quel letto, a farsi una doccia fredda o a occuparsi del suo problema in solitaria. Poi sorrise.

Ignorò le proteste dell’altro quando si alzò e si diresse verso la propria valigia. Lo sentì tacere, quando finì di spogliarsi e sorrise di nuovo afferrando il tubetto di lubrificante, lasciando che gli ungesse abbondantemente le dita.

Tornò sul letto, con movimenti lenti, mentre il compagno lo fissava, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

«Sbrigati.» lo incitò lo schiacciatore, piegando una gamba sul letto e spostandosi verso di lui.

Simone lo studiò con aria seria. «Sta’ zitto, Uros.»

Si chinò sulle ginocchia, sfiorandogli appena l’eccitazione, mentre l’altra mano si spostava verso la sua apertura. Provò un tipo diverso di frenesia scorrergli addosso, quando lo sentì irrigidirsi per un attimo per poi respirare e accompagnarlo nei movimenti.

«Guarda che non mi rompi, Simone.» ansimò Uros, alzando i fianchi verso di lui.

Simone scosse la testa sorridendo, l’irritazione di prima scomparsa di fronte all’arrendevolezza del compagno. Continuò a prepararlo, con tocchi decisi, mentre si accarezzava a sua volta e si avvicinava. Non staccò un attimo gli occhi dal viso di Uros, dai denti che mordevano il labbro inferiore, dal collo teso e gli occhi che faticavano a restare aperti.

«Ti sei arreso facilmente.» convenne Simone, con aria stupita e la risata di Uros si spezzò nel momento in cui il centrale cominciò a spingerglisi dentro lentamente.

L’aveva detto per stuzzicarlo, non ci credeva veramente. Non era il fatto di abbandonarsi all’altro, di cedere il comando, perché Simone gli si era arreso molto tempo prima. Era più un atto di fiducia. Era quello che sentiva Simone, un atto di fiducia nei suoi confronti, coperto da sorrisetti e battute sconvenienti, ma pur sempre presente. Lo percepiva, quell’attaccamento di fondo, così come percepiva il corpo di Uros reagire a lui, mentre le gambe gli facevano appena più spazio e si piegavano dietro la sua schiena, una mano sulla nuca a trascinarlo in un bacio, il sorriso impertinente sempre sulle labbra.

«Arreso...diciamo che sperimento.» dichiarò Uros, una nota di fastidio nella voce. «È solo passato un po’ dall’ultima volta.»

Simone si chinò sul suo collo, riprendendo fiato, respirando a bocca aperta.

«Sei...» ansimò contro il suo orecchio, prima di tirarsi appena indietro e spingersi di nuovo contro di lui «sei stretto.»

Uros non rispose, lo vide che aveva chiuso gli occhi e stava ricambiando i suoi movimenti, mentre Simone abbassava lo sguardo e prendeva ad accarezzare l’erezione dell’altro, strappandogli un forte gemito.

Lo sentì imprecare sottovoce, con un altro lamento sulle labbra, che strinse subito dopo, insieme ai pugni sulle lenzuola, quando le spinte si fecero più frenetiche. Non credeva di averlo mai visto così, lui che aveva sempre il controllo della situazione, la battuta pronta, lo sguardo furbo e sentì crescere di nuovo dentro di sé la consapevolezza che no, non era solo sesso. Non quando Uros lo tirava giù per un bacio a mascherare un gemito che non voleva far uscire, non quando lo lasciava fare in quel modo e apriva appena gli occhi, lo fissava per qualche istante, per poi richiuderli e sospirare.

Sentì le sue dita affondargli nelle spalle, aggrapparglisi addosso, mentre veniva con un forte ansimo, sussultando intanto che Simone si mordeva le labbra continuando a muoversi e finendogli addosso, il viso contro il collo a riprender fiato lentamente.

Nell’oblio del dopo, percepì appena le dita di Uros sfiorargli la nuca e rabbrividì.

«L’avevo detto che non eri male.»

Simone inspirò rumorosamente, senza avere tuttavia la forza per staccarsi dallo schiacciatore.

«Se lo dici un’altra volta, ti uccido.»

 

L’aveva perso di vista per quasi tutta la mattina, in spiaggia.

L’aveva ritrovato a ridere con Ngapeth, spintonarsi con Bruno, tentare un recupero di piede e scivolare perché insomma, la sabbia non aveva proprio la stessa consistenza del taraflex.

Poi l’aveva adocchiato seduto a bordo campo, mentre lui giocava una partita di cui aveva perso il conto di set e punti e si preparava a battere, Uros che lo guardava con un sorriso sciocco e un vodka tonic in mano, la consapevolezza di aver perso il conto anche di quelli, ed era solo mezzogiorno.

«Il tuo ragazzo è ubriaco fradicio.» commentò Tommy scuotendo la testa, mentre passavano sotto rete per cambiare il campo e Simone ridacchiò all’immagine che gli si presentò davanti.

Un Uros semi sdraiato sulla sabbia, il bicchiere vuoto ancora in mano, che gridava “PUNTO!” totalmente a caso, visto che la partita non era ancora ricominciata.

Simone decise che era valsa la pensa di farsi quel viaggio anche solo per quello. E per il sesso, inutile negarlo.

 

Si era offerto Bruno di aiutarlo a trascinare l’altro in camera, quando l’avevano ritrovato sdraiato sulla sabbia con un principio di ustione sul naso.

L’unico commento di Ngapeth era stato un _Beh, non voleva abbronzarsi?_ e subito dopo se n’era andato verso Grebennikov, che lo stava chiamando.

Il brasiliano, dal canto suo, l’aveva tirato su e l’aveva circondato con un braccio, mentre Simone faceva lo stesso e ringraziava con un’occhiata il palleggiatore, finchè non li lasciò da soli in camera.

Si prese qualche attimo ad osservare il ragazzo, come due notti prima, sdraiato scompostamente sulle lenzuola appena rifatte.

Fece per alzarsi dal letto, deciso a lasciarlo riposare, quando sentì una mano aggrapparsi all’orlo della sua canotta, in un tentativo di tenerlo lì. Simone sorrise e si sciolse facilmente, restando in piedi in fondo al letto a guardarlo.

«Simo, facciamo sesso.»

Il centrale rise, sporgendosi a fargli una carezza sui capelli, prima di allontanarsi definitivamente.

«Dormi, Uros.»

 

« Allora, è ancora vivo?» chiese Aimone, una volta che aveva raggiunto gli altri in spiaggia.

Fece un sorriso, afferrando il panino che Tommy gli aveva allungato e prendendone un morso.

«A mala pena.» rispose con la bocca piena, facendo ridere i compagni.

Raggiunsero delle sedie rimaste vuote, prendendo a guardarsi intorno con aria annoiata. Le ultime due partite, poco lontano dalla loro postazione, si stavano ancora giocando.

«Quanto abbiamo fatto schifo?» commentò Aimone, prendendo un sorso di birra.

Gli altri due risero e risposero in coro. «Abbastanza.»

«L’anno prossimo Bibione, io qui non ci torno.» commentò Tommy, senza incontrare proteste da parte degli altri.

 

«Ti ho già detto che non ci torno. È inutile che lo scrivi su Instagram.»

Simone rise, dando uno scherzoso pugno sulla spalla del compagno, mentre scorreva le foto sul telefono, perdendo tempo dopo la premiazione.

«Uros disperso?» rise ancora, vedendo l’hashtag che Tommy aveva messo sotto la foto di gruppo appena pubblicata.

«In effetti sappiamo benissimo dov’è.» dichiarò Aimone, mentre lasciavano la spiaggia in direzione dell’albergo. «Avresti dovuto scrivere #nellettodianza»

Risero ancora, un po’ per Simone che era arrossito, un po’ perché si erano davvero divertiti, anche se non l’avrebbero mai ammesso. Dopotutto era un torneo organizzato da Ngapeth, non potevano dargli tutta quella soddisfazione.

Il centrale si arrestò, appena fuori dall’ingresso dell’hotel, la vibrazione di una notifica che l’aveva distratto dalle chiacchiere.

Potke, il suo futuro compagno di squadra, aveva risposto alla sua foto chiedendo dove fosse finito Uros.

Simone si morse un labbro per non ridere, mentre digitava la risposta, Tommy che l’aveva raggiunto e leggeva da sopra la sua spalla.

«Sai che non te la farà passare liscia per questo, vero?»

 

«Mi dici che devo fare con te, Simone?»

Ci mise qualche attimo in più del dovuto per registrare quelle parole. Uros che si spingeva con decisione dentro di lui non lo aiutava a concentrarsi, mentre stringeva i denti e ricacciava indietro i lamenti, cercando in ogni modo di non lasciarsi andare e venire come un adolescente alle prime armi.

Non gli stava rendendo le cose facili, non Uros, non in quella posizione.

Girò appena la testa di lato, prendendo un respiro, stringendo un pugno.

«Quello che stai facendo va benissimo.» esalò, mentre si lasciava sfuggire un altro gemito. Non che gl’importasse, a quel punto.

 

Quando era rientrato in camera, aveva appena fatto in tempo a vedere la valigia di Uros aperta con dei vestiti appallottolati dentro, che lo schiacciatore era uscito dal bagno e l’aveva inchiodato alla parete col proprio corpo, baciandolo con foga, senza farlo respirare.

«Com’è che mi hai chiamato?» gli aveva sentito dire, dopo che si era spostato sul suo collo, graffiandolo con la barba e tirandogli già i bermuda, senza troppe cerimonie.

Simone lasciò andare un suono strozzato, quando sentì le dita di Uros chiudersi attorno alla sua eccitazione, e allungò la mano verso l’orlo della canotta per cominciare a spogliarlo.

«Ragazzino.» gemette, sotto i tocchi sicuri dello schiacciatore, sentendosi poi spostare dall’ingresso fino a cadere sul letto «Sei un ragazzino.»

La replica di Uros non si fece attendere, in mezzo ai fruscii dei vestiti sfilati e lanciati via.

«Sta’ zitto e girati.»

 

In quel momento le sentiva distintamente, le mani di Uros affondate nei suoi fianchi, scivolare lungo la schiena, spingerlo appena più contro le lenzuola, per poi tornare sulle natiche.

Soffocò un urlo, la bocca contro il cuscino, mentre incontrava le spinte dello schiacciatore, poco delicato nei suoi movimenti, era certo che gli avrebbe lasciato dei lividi addosso.

Il suono nelle orecchie della carne che incontrava la sua ad ogni movimento secco dell’altro, lo mandava un passo in più vicino alla fine, il piacere arrivava a ondate improvvise e lo lasciava senza respiro.

Poche carezze decise di Uros lo fecero venire, mentre le gambe gli cedevano e si ritrovava sdraiato completamente sul letto. Percepì appena il fastidio dello schiacciatore che usciva da lui e si toccava con foga, strusciandoglisi addosso, per poi ansimare il suo piacere, mordendogli una spalla.

 

Simone non era sicuro di che ora fosse, quando si svegliò. Si mosse appena, sentendo i muscoli tendersi piacevolmente, la stanchezza non gli permetteva ancora di muoversi, figuriamoci di alzarsi. Voltò la testa verso la portafinestra che dava sul terrazzino, da cui veniva un leggero odore di fumo.

Adocchiò la figura di Uros, vestito solo di un asciugamano stretto in vita, che spegneva la sigaretta e rientrava nella camera, incrociando il suo sguardo.

«Ho perso l’aereo, vero?»

Non gli importava affatto del volo, non se questo lo teneva ancora lì in quella camera. Uros rise, mentre si sedeva sul bordo del letto e Simone si voltava supino.

«Hanno bussato Tommy e...l’altro, prima.» dichiarò lo schiacciatore, osservando il corpo semiscoperto del compagno.

«Si chiama Aimone.» sorrise Simone.

«Sì, lui.» convenne Uros alzando le spalle «Li ho mandati via, ho detto che eravamo impegnati.»

Simone rise, passandosi una mano sul viso, incredulo.

«Mi odieranno.»

«Probabile.»

Simone osservò Uros scavalcarlo e distenderglisi accanto, in un pacifico silenzio. I pensieri ricominciarono a prendere piede e il centrale non riuscì a ricacciarli indietro.

«Come facciamo a vederci, poi?» chiese diretto, dopo essersi voltato di fianco verso l’altro. Lo vide girarsi appena verso di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Mmh?»

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli dette un pizzicotto su un braccio, causandogli un lamento.

«Ho capito, ho capito. Trento e Perugia, sì.» soffiò fuori Uros sulla difensiva «Sei preoccupato?»

Simone si lasciò cadere di schiena sul letto, un braccio piegato sulla testa, senza rispondere.

«Io non sono preoccupato.» affermò Uros in tono neutro.

«Tu non lo sei mai.» replicò automaticamente Simone, innervosito.

Lo sentì girarsi verso di lui, chinandosi sul suo viso, fino a spostargli il braccio. Simone incrociò il suo sguardo divertito e si arrese.

«Andiamo, non guardarmi così!» si lamentò Uros. «Zaytsev e Giannelli non vanno avanti da un anno e stanno benissimo?»

Simone mascherò un sorriso con una smorfia e cambiò discorso. «Quindi prevedi di fare molti viaggi con Scheggia, per venire a Perugia?»

Inclinò la testa, ridendo, mentre Uros digrignava appena i denti.

«Se lo chiami ancora così, lo mollo al primo autogrill in autostrada.»

Il centrale gli rotolò addosso, baciandolo di slancio.

«Perché non resti?»

La domanda lo sorprese e si staccò, osservando l’espressione tranquilla del compagno.

«Tu non hai nulla da fare, io ancora ho qualche giorno prima di tornare in ritiro.» spiegò Uros con aria ovvia. «Ce ne stiamo qui, in camera, mh?»

Simone rifletté velocemente. «In camera, dici?»

«In camera.» ripeté Uros con un sorrisetto.

Gli si accomodò meglio sopra, sorreggendosi con un gomito, mentre lo baciava di nuovo.

«Quando ti ci metti, non sei per niente male, Kovacevic.»


End file.
